Un Hada y Un Escudero
by ocnarf
Summary: Dos enmigos mortales unidos por una causa comun ¿podran solucionar el problema presente?
1. Chapter 1

Junk Hurk estaba leyendo un libro mientras sentía perturbaciones en la naturaleza y un atentado al orden natural, así que finalmente el Señor Oscuro había lanzado la maldición oscura, los escuderos del universo siempre se mantuvieron neutrales a esa zona del universo, esos magos tenían poderes superiores a los suyos. Oh el podría ir y matar al Señor Oscuro o reclutar varios escuderos para interceder. Entonces una visión del futuro le vino una mujer rubia y con inseguridad en medio de un bosque según parecía, una imagen le golpeo de frente y vio una mujer con mirada fría y en el centro una mano moviendo los hilos. Si no estaba ocupado podría ir y estudiar el asunto, pero tenía que estar listo para la guerra próxima, Dark Star aún andaba suelto. Como odiaba las profecías, siempre impredecibles y nunca bien interpretadas. Pero eran importantes, para el juego, pese a ser el Escudero más poderoso tenía serias dudas de que sus poderes y habilidades sirvieran. Además, si bien sabía de la existencia de estas criaturas mágicas, nunca se molesto en estudiarlas, todo lo que sabía era gracias a los encuentros de los escuderos con este planeta. Nunca entendió si el puesto del Señor Oscuro era de alarde o una manifestación física del odio, la ira, el miedo del cosmos encarnados en una persona. Porque todos los magos oscuros siempre querían el poder a toda costa, era soberbia o querer dejar huella en la historia, sinceramente nunca pensó en eso cuando combatía con cada usuario oscuro que encontraba. Esperaría, ese Rumpelstiltskin no era el único con paciencia y una mente astuta. Su droide astro asistente R3 estaba descansando, ni bien terminara su lectura, se ocuparía de Rumpelstiltskin, hace tiempo que estaba violando varios tratados que los escuderos habían hecho con ese mundo, que la mayoría de la gente creía que eran leyendas urbanas o cuentos: toda leyenda tenía como basé un punto real. Varios meses después

Junk Hurk caminaba tranquilamente con su espada en la mano, el pueblo se encontraba en Maine, Estados Unidos. La Tierra era un mundo neutral, pero el venía sin invitación realmente los escuderos eran apegados a los códigos, pero el siempre desobedecía las normas, podría haberse aparecido en la entrada pero primero recogió información de este lugar. El pueblo Storybrooke no aparecía en ninguna de las listas de biblioteca que había revisado, era frecuentado por camioneros, hace unos años un niño afirmo que la gente del pueblo había secuestrado a su padre, Owen creía que se llamaba. Anteriormente había pensado que Malefica era la mujer oscura en su visión, ya habían peleado antes y hasta tenido una cierta aventurita, pero ahora por las descripciones sabía que se llamaba Regina Mills y era la jefa del pueblo. Se adentró por la carretera, era imposible que le pasará algo a el, el Escudero más poderoso de la galaxia, si sonaba muy confiado pero que tiene de malo en sentirse orgulloso de uno mismo,llevaba un portafolios en la mano. Como será la justicia terrestre pensaba, en vez de investigar y analizar los delitos y documentos del pueblo preferían irse a los disparos, de cualquier manera la galaxia era igual.

Junk Hurk buscaba la energía verde, muy a su pesar Malefica su peor enemiga sería de ayuda. Lo más curioso es que ambos antes habían sido muy buenos amigos, cuando por accidenté el maestro Trobby lo envío a buscar alianzas con las hadas ( suena sacado de Malefica pero bueno que se le va a hacer) y la verdad esta niña tenía una personalidad rebelde, en esa época Junk era apegado a las reglas, aprendió mucho en el Páramo, estudiando con detalle cada pieza del misterio. La energía dejaba huellas, iba directo a donde había un edificio con energía verde. Junk bajó y sacó su espada de su cinturón. Tenían una pasión y odio mutuo ambos, poderosos guerrero y hada. Bajó por la cueva, rebano la puerta y miro no había señales de Malefica, por un momento sintió lástima pues realmente a pesar de sus constantes ataques y crímenes había sido una buena persona, pero los humanos del Bosque Encantado como el le llamaba le habían quitado sus alas y hecho que la Madre Superiora la expulsarán. Vio una espada negra, ella murió. No era posible, ni siquiera el mismo podía vencer al hada oscura. Lo más curioso era que ella y el eran similares en muchos aspectos. Nunca terminaron sus estudios, fueron expulsados y a pesar de eso se convirtieron en los más destacados Escudero y hada. Desde entonces Malefica y Junk Hurk habían peleado en incontables batallas, mundos y Malefica convoco a los Sin Corazón criaturas tenebrosas que eran letales y los escuderos habían exterminado hace milenios, Junk Hurk término su entrenamiento y se volvió maestro. Estaba prohibido para las hadas casarse con humanos. Tomo la espada, pero una sacudida eléctrica verde le envió a volar. Junk Hurk tomo su espada y golpeo la hoja negra. La electricidad se vio aumentada y la hoja se partió una explosión se veía. La hoja negra dio paso a la explosión de energía y una figura se materializó, negras túnicas, alta, cuernos según parecía, cara verde, báculo y unos ojos amarillos. El hada oscura miraba y casi cayo agotada por tanto tiempo de encierro. Miro a su alrededor, vio a Junk Hurk inconsciente y golpeado a un lado, levanto su báculo, pero luego lo pensó bien y vio que debió haber sido el valoriano quien la libero. Juntos desaparecieron por la noche y reaparecieron por el bosque fuera de la ciudad.

Malefica: bueno despierta valoriano. Junk cayo al suelo y se rasco la cabeza.

Junk: porque hiciste eso. Malefica: porque todavía te guardo rencor, pero estamos en deuda. Malefica miro Storybrooke: es mundo diferente el bosque.

Junk: en realidad estamos en Maine, a no muy lejos de Boston en los Estados Unidos, planeta Tierra. Malefica miro a su enemigo buscando signos de mentira: usted me seguirá.

Junk: lo que la dama siga es cosa tuya, vine a investigar disturbios que tu amigo ese viejo esquelético causo. Malefica camino por la carretera y miro para ver si había alguien: el mismo viejo niño curioso de siempre tus trucos de sigilo no servirán conmigo las hadas estamos conectadas con la naturaleza.


	2. Chapter 2

El Páramo.

Nota: ya se que hay opiniones divididas en Maléfica y puedo entender porque, pero creo que es cuestión de perspectiva, a mí no me disgusto, estuve despierto durante toda la función. Es que pienso que muchos van con ideas preconcebidas, mientras que están los hater de Disney que no entienden que solo es una empresa poderosa y hace cagadas como cualquiera, no lo hizo Warner Bros o Fox en algunas películas o series. Pero ahora pasa que hay que criticar películas en lugar de disfrutarlas, por mi parte le doy like. Por mi parte debo confesar que a mi maléfica me daba miedo de niño, ella era cool, ella atractiva, verde y a la hora de maldecir a aurora iba y lo hacía personalmente, el motivo es un tanto simple pero no lo es su motivo de venganza y declaración de guerra, pero cuando es malo que motivo puede tener, disfrutaba burlándose de Felipe y su tarnsformacion en dragon era genial pero eso la hizo mi favorita. Debo confesar que estoy como Nelson de los Simpson, porque tengo foto pero con Malefica y como diría el antes de que me vengan a contradecir: "algunos preferimos la ilusión antes que la desesperación". En caso de lo que me pregunten si considero a Jolie una buena maléfica físicamente. Voy a corregir cada uno de sus errores. Quiero también recomendar a mi colega Hadley Doleto y su fic Detrás de la Mascara y tambien vean a Andres N en youtube en especial su video sobre Reviews de películas, el cual considero instructivo.

Junk Hurk estaba desaminado, estaba aquí pateando y malhumorado porque el Gran Maestro Troby le envió a resolver un conflicto entre un rey humano y un lugar conocido como el Páramo, en el pasado los Escuderos del Universo intentaron penetrar este mundo más lo que llevo a una guerra con el Señor Oscuro. Mientras su maestro Drax Ur, seguro estaba destruyendo algo en otro planeta o a lo mejor estudiando artes oscuras en los archivos de los escuderos.

El señor Oscuro respondió y llegaron a un tratado en el cual, se mantendrían neutrales en sus respectivos asuntos, pero ahora estaba investigando, su espada electrificada azul y metal duro lo empuñaba pues estaba a punto de ingresar a un lugar extraño, según descripciones de los aldeanos aquí habitaban una serie, tenía que ir y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Estaba mirando un holograma del maestro Troby

"Las hadas se consideran espíritus de la naturaleza, criaturas conectadas con la luz y la vida, pero también con las emociones, son importantes puesto que su poder luminoso puede equilibrar el poder oscuro de muchas criaturas y en general de las brujas oscuras según varios encuentros previos de escuderos. Por qué actúan ahora como salvajes no me explico. También hay que averiguar porque la tregua entre ambos reinos ha caído. Las hadas también suelen ayudara los niños pequeños puesto que ellos están más cerca de la inocencia y el gran poder de Yahvé."

Estaba a punto de ingresar, cuando unas especies de arbustos con forma de guerreros con bastones.

"Intruso, vuelve y te perdonaremos la vida"

Junk Hurk en ese entonces con 16 años avanzo y mostro una placa.

"Oficial Escudero Universal Junk Elias Hurk. Aprendiz. Vengo para verificar asuntos…"

Esquivo un golpe de vara y salto para evitar otro del segundo, no los culpaba según las declaraciones de los humanos de lugar este lugar era anteriormente accesible, pero con el tiempo los humanos se distanciaron y crearon su gobierno cerca del Páramo, el rey había intentado ingresar varias veces para intentar robar material para las armaduras de su ejército o usar sus poderes sobrenaturales para sus propósitos. Estos guardianes, eran guardias de seguridad, extendiendo su telequinesia empujando a los dos contra lo que parecía la entrada.

"Se los pido no quiero dañarlos"

"Humano insolente"

Iban atacar cuando de pronto lo que parecía un pájaro en el cielo bajo con alas grises parecían en la espalda, a cualquier persona normal le provocaría pánico, pero junk hurk estaba acostumbrado a convivir con distintas razas alienígenas de manera que no le sorprendió, ella tenía un báculo y ataco con una asombrosa velocidad y agilidad que rápidamente se vio obligado a responder junto con los guardias que lo atacaban de diferentes ángulos, no obtstante ser aprendiz de Drax Ur y un estudiante de esgrima del poderoso maestro Troby no era para menos ambos duelistas y guerreros en la esgrima y batalla. Por lo que desarmo a uno de los guardias rocosos de madera y desarmo al otro. Pero la chica con vestimenta marrón amarilla y túnica según parecía luchaban.

"Es hora de bailar, amigo"

"Cuanto más grande son, más fuerte será la caída. Cuando quieras Nena"

Su dominio del Mortashi, era raro, puesto que no era un estilo muy usado desde hace milenios, utilizado para los duelos de espadas y combate convencional, una perfecta combinación entre estilos basados en múltiples oponentes y para el duelo uno a uno. Pero esta chica desaparecía y aparecía instantáneamente, sin embargo noto que si bien era formidable combatiente, no había técnica fina o practicada en sus golpes de manera que se fiaba de sus poderes para luchar. Ella conocía este lugar y le daba una ventaja, continuaron peleando, cada golpe con intensidad y ferocidad de ambos, se vio obligado a cambiar a un estilo acrobático para compensar a los golpes aéreos, el báculo y la espada chocaron chispas verdes y azules se mostraban de energía. Junk Hurk salto y recorrió los arboles con su velocidad aumentada psíquicamente mientras aterrizo cerca de una montaña, solo para chocar su espada con el báculo.

("Se mueve demasiado rápido").

De pronto la chica se apartó y disparo un rayo de energía que el escudero moviendo su mano y con su poder envió al cielo.

Pero no veía a la chica alada y de pronto se apareció enfrente de él.

"Teletransportac…"

No pudo completar la frase pues fue desarmado y tirado al pasto.

"Niño, ¿Qué haces en el Páramo? ¿Crees que es un juego entrar y salir de aquí? ¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados?"

El valoriano aparto con la mano el báculo.

"Soy un Escudero del Universo y puedo cuidarme solo"

La mujer miro y miro.

"Tu alma es pura"

"¿Quién es usted señorita?"

"Ah, un hombre educado muy difícil de ver en estos días. Mi nombres es Miriam, la hada de la noche. ¿Qué hace un adolescente en este reino?"

"Podría preguntar ¿mejor porque ustedes han atacado a los humanos sin intención?"

Junk Hurk iba a mover su mano pero lago le pego y cayó en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Introduccio

Nota: como prueba de que Maléfica me trae suerte es que saque 10 en mi examen de Derecho Penal 2. Ya sé, repito que la película está dividida pero, yo me mantengo firme like (es mi opinión y mi persona, me vale mierda lo que me digan cómo dijo Andrés Navy en su video reviews nadie te puede obligar amara u odiar una película, a mí me gusto y me da los mismo lo que piensen), a los únicos que no les gusto por lo que he leído son gente que van ideas preconcebidas, fanboy de otros personajes de Disney y haters de Disney (otakus de mente cerrada en su mayoría). Además si analizan todo es desde el punto de vista de Malefica, ósea que para ella el rey es el malo. Yo soy un fan de Disney. La empresa comete cagadas como cualquier otra o no lo han hecho otras empresas. Otra cosa que me disgusta es que digan que Disney destruyera los cuentos cuando en verdad, han leido realmente los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, eran muy macabros y las películas se dirigen a un público familiar, cuantos de sus abuelos o padres no disfrutaron de las películas. Para quien adivine que error arregle de la película, puede darme una idea como hacer el siguiente capítulo. Y como les dije que pueda parecer simple el motivo de maléfica no sea cual el problema. Cito a Alfred del Caballero Oscuro:" Hay quienes no hacen esto por dinero, hay gente que simplemente no tiene motivos, simplemente buscan hacer arder el mundo". A mí me gusta Malefica, y me da buena suerte. Y lo que más gusta de ella es que tiene estilo y no es Cobarde cuando había que hacer algo iba y lo hacia personalmente.

Nota 2: Freezer no pertenece ni Malefica.

Junk Hurk estaba mirando como unas series de mujeres y seres humanoides y otros raros lo miraban en lo que parecía un valle, la mujer que lo atendió tenía un traje verde y cabello rubio.

En el frente había una mujer en túnicas azules y alas según parecía con un objeto de madera en la mano.

"¿Niño porque entraste a nuestro santuario? No sabes que puede ser peligroso?"

"No soy un niño señora, soy una persona y me llamo…"

Los guardias de arbustos blandieron sus armas, pero Junk se dio cuenta que ya no tenía su cinturón de herramientas, maldita sea.

"Junk Elias Hurk…tu identificación cayo."

Junk miro a la mujer que hablo, era Miriam el hada, una adolescente alta, ojos verde, vestido marrón y cuernos en la cabeza. Noto que sus alas eran de tono distinto. Nada mal pensaba. Fría y distante.

"Azul él tiene un alma pura y tranquila, pero una gran ambición"

"Gracias Mi."

"señorita no sé lo que quieren de mí, pero, estoy seguro que puedo ayudarles en lo que sea…soy un Escudero del Universo y mi deber es ayudar a los demás"

Las mujeres y los guardianes se quedaron atónitos, pero no Miriam quien se cruzó de brazos y se burló.

"¿Qué es eso? Un montón de hombres con caballos siguiendo con niñerías"

"No, niñita, somos los guardines del universo, los policías, antes éramos un ejército basto militar, pero nuestros enemigos los Icen-Jinn fueron vencidos."

"¿Icen-Jinn?"

Preguntaron los guardianes.

"Una raza extremadamente poderosa y peligrosa, que intentaron conquistar y esclavizar al universo, capaces de transformarse y adoptar formas, Nork el primer y original gran maestro nació en la época en que ellos dominaban las galaxias. Luego de una larga y extensa guerra logramos derrotarlos. Son historia vieja"

Mientras tanto.

En el palacio humano.

Una gran cantidad de hombres rodeaban al rey.

"Stefano debes tratar de destruir el obstáculo"

"Si lo hare padre y traeré el poder"

Stefano salió preocupado, no quería enfrentarse al escudero ni a Miriam, su amiga de la infancia. Los dos eran demasiado poderosos, pero quizás podría necesitar algo o alguien.

Rumpelstiltskin.

Drax Ur estaba revisando el castillo en este planeta, había logrado entrar sin problemas.

Prendió su espada de luz roja y se preparó según sus estudios este era el castillo del Señor Oscuro.


	4. Chapter 4

Rescatando a Blancanieves.

Nota: personalmente siempre me dio miedo Maléfica, y eso es bueno pues el villano cumple con lo prometido. Me gusta experimentar con mis personajes. Estuve un poco ausente debido a la universidad. Voy a actualizar de a poco. Debido a que Once Upon a Time se caracteriza por tener flashback al pasad, supongo que entenderán que este capitulo tarta temas parecidos. Las referencias a Stargate es porque soy fan de la serie SG-1.

Una figura elevada, chaqueta negra, h en el centro de color blanca, el pensaba en como sus planes para llevar a cabo la "justicia divina" habían causado problemas en toda la galaxia, tenía que huir los escuderos del universo lo iban a enjuiciar por haber participado en la revolución de Dark Star.

Juntos planearon llevar orden a la galaxia, pero desgraciadamente sus poderes los cegaron, la ambición era algo desesperante. Así que activo un portal Stargate, él tenía miedo de lo que pasara y pasaría, pero cruzo el portal. La victoria sobre Dark Star ya le trajo elogios y preguntas: ¿era Junk Hurk el escudero más brillante o poderoso de todos los tiempos? ¿Se convertiría en un nuevo Señor Oscuro? Sinceramente no lo sabía, pero permanecería oculto, era un estúpido e indigno de ser escudero.

El túnel espacial viajaba y Junk Hurk pensaba debía preocuparse, Dark Star había conseguido un frijol de extraña apariencia y este había abierto el portal.

En la Fortaleza Oscura.

Una mujer con cuernos según parecía, estaba tomando te sentada y mirando, tenía la cara verde, ojos amarillos, una túnica y capa negra y era alta, un hada oscura que pocos querrían cruzar, cuando empezó a sentir perturbaciones: un enorme poder se acercaba viejo conocido.

Ya sabía que la reina tenía una forastera, realmente eso le preocupaba, pues a pesar de ser una criatura y personificación oscura, ella velaba por el equilibrio con a luz, y tenía un cierto interés en ver que traía este sujeto.

Pero estaba llena de emociones odios y furia. Era increíble.

Junk Hurk miraba el lugar cubierto con su capucha mirando el lugar, había cambiado mucho estaba en una pueblo enfrente a un castillo y estaba a punto de ejecutar a una mujer.

Un aldeano le hablo.

"¿Señor usted es forastero?"

"Si, vengo de muy lejos, hace año estuve aquí pero tuve que irme"

"Vuelva, mejor ella es Blanca nieves la princesa, la Reina Regina ha dictado su muerte"

El ejecutor estaba a punto de prender fuego.

" La reina decreta su muerte"

Junk Hurk miraba y estaba decidido a intervenir.

"Por una vida inocente daré incluso mi vida"

Usando la velocidad de la fuerza desarmo al guardia y se llevo a Blancanieves muy rápidamente.

Lo que no sabia era que una mujer miraba todo desde una espejo desde el castillo.

"Un forastero, viene a interponerse en mi planes, cabeza valdrá miles"

Y una mujer de color verde de piel miraba lo mismo.

"Un viejo amigo ha vuelto"

Flashback.

Junk Hurk caminaba con Miriam.

"¿Así que el Rey George, desea usar este valle y robar los materias primas para desarrollar a armamento? No, importa si es en otro planeta o mundo, el poder corrompe"

"¿Puedes enseñarme a usar la espada?"

"Claro, pero no es un arma cualquiera es un arma de un Escudero Universal"

Justo en ese momento Junk Hurk aparto a Miriam de una flecha de fuego y miro como había una guerra librándose.

Miriam miro a Azul y pregunto.

"¿Qué pasa, Azul?"

"El Rey ha ordenado nuestro exterminio"

"Pues no caeremos sin luchar"

("Me gusta esta hada")

Usando su espada y baston ambos se lanzaron a luchar.


End file.
